


吻我骗子 43章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 21





	吻我骗子 43章

43  
岛上一片寂静。除了断断续续的波涛声，什么声音也听不见。这里是一个完全与世隔绝的地方。  
凯斯是如何找到这样的岛的呢?  
我感到很神奇，同时也意识到世界上有很多这样被遗弃的岛屿，而且，这样被抛弃的人也有很多。  
“台风和其他灾害发生的时候，这个岛不会有危险吧?  
查尔斯回答道：  
“今后最少一个月，这里都是晴朗的天气。这里既不是地震危险区，也不是其他灾害的高发区，可以说几乎没有任何自然灾害的危险。到现在为止什么事都没有。”  
当然，如果不是这样，凯斯也不可能买下这座岛屿。  
我点了点头，然后说：  
“那么请后天来接我们吧。到时候会少很多信息素，之后就可以回家了。”  
对我的话，查尔斯吃惊地眨了眨眼睛。我板起脸来抓住了他的胳膊。  
“我这就去准备一下。”  
我已经说得够大胆了，他朝我看了一会儿，说到。虽然有些怀疑他是不是在说谎，但我明显地露出了微笑。一言不发的查尔斯终于说出了事实。  
“延雨，不要这样。皮特曼先生没有交往的对象……”  
只是发情的时间到了。  
我没有立刻回应。  
“是吗?”  
“是的”  
查尔斯滔滔不绝地继续说下去   
“去了岛上。那时候就没有人了……”  
“这样的事情我听说了。你也要走吗?”  
查尔斯理所当然地回答：  
“当然，我没办法让发情期过去。”  
一刹那，我呆住了。为什么?为什么要避开我?  
查尔斯看着半信半疑的我，没有在意地补充说：  
“好吧，这已经不是第一次了。”查尔斯有些无奈地摇了摇头，说道：“你很快就会知道的。”  
我一时视线模糊，赶紧眨了眨眼睛。即使是有标识的极优alpha，如果继续这样单独度过发情期，肯定会使什么地方出现问题。  
你怎么不告诉我?为什么一个人走了?  
我忽然想起来。  
如果他这样我会怎么样呢?  
“延雨？”  
查尔斯惊讶地跟我搭话。但是我没有立刻作出回答。  
假装不知道很容易。就这样等他好了，凯斯想要的也许就是这个。我不也是如此吗?是不是从我刻下标记的时候就这样了呢?  
我知道凯斯肯定会彻底孤独。  
你到底想干什么?（这是凯斯说过的话）  
当想起凯斯的呼喊时，我终于明白了。我现在想要的是他。  
“哦，那个岛呢?”  
这个小岛上应有尽有，令人惊讶。宅邸的直升飞机的着陆场也建得非常完美。我走下梯子，从直升机上下来，过了一会儿，直升机就起飞了。现在真的只有我和凯斯在这个岛上。  
“哈……”  
我皱着脸停下了脚步。也许是因为受了外伤还没好的缘故，我偶尔会感到身体不舒服。拖着沉重的呼吸慢慢移动，我艰难地到达了正门。  
楼前的楼梯通向一个小花园。花园里有一个露天的游泳池，正好可以看到屋内。那扇通往主屋的大门是白色的。  
天气好得令人震惊。  
蓝天没有极限地展开,这个一个岛简直是人间乐园。  
我甚至想过，在这样的地方可以生活一辈子吗?  
会很无聊吧。  
我冷静地思考着。我生活在城市中，没有各种文明的恩惠和社会的交流，我就没有信心活下去。  
就算这里一切齐全，也只能面对波涛生活。  
虽然我已经走进屋内，但却找不到凯斯。宽敞的客厅，地板是木质的，视野开阔，无论从哪个方向都能看到美好的景色。回忆中的话使我停住了脚步。“听说买了个小岛。在没有我的情况下，度过了两次发情期。”  
原来就是这儿啊。  
我走进一楼。好几个窗户都是敞开着的，凉爽的风从四面八方吹来。我经过只有一张茶几的客厅，走向了2楼。上面一定有卧室，而凯斯一定也在那里。  
上楼时，我又发现了一间客厅。“跟预想的情况不同，但也对了一半。”  
凯斯。  
我咽了咽唾沫。他背对着我坐在椅子上，看着远海。从桌上只剩下一半酒瓶和酒杯的样子看，他似乎在一个人喝酒。  
那架直升机的声音肯定听见了，但凯斯没有做出任何反应。无论谁来都好像毫不关心。虽然无法想象会是我，但如果有人下定决心要杀死他，那就再容易不过了。突然想起那两起恐怖事件，我吓得脊梁发麻。  
轻轻地吸了口气。虽然信息素的香气比平时浓，但还没有达到危险的程度。  
难道每次就这样一个人在这等待自己杂草丛生吗?每次都是这么几天自己被自己的信息素牵着鼻子走的吗?  
产生了一种奇怪的感觉。我在这种时候应该感到痛快呢，还是应该嘲笑他呢?难道就这样感到遗憾吗?  
想要倒葡萄酒的他停住了。突然回头看了看。我们毫无准备地对视了。显然凯斯有些紧张，似乎比我还紧张。“砰”的一声椅子倒下去了。他突然站了起来。  
" ……你怎么来了?”  
凯斯的声音轻微地颤抖。那一瞬间，我毫无头绪的心找到了路。  
" .……是查尔斯送我来的。没听见直升机的声音吗?”  
“那么查尔斯呢?”  
“走了。  
“……”  
“是我说要来的，你不要责怪查尔斯。”  
我静静地说。凯斯仍然没有反应。我开了个玩笑：  
“我会有自己的alpha，只有你一个人在这里独自度过发情期，悲惨的alpha"  
这时，凯斯提出了抗议。  
“我是alpha！”  
如果是极优alpha，会不会更加悲惨?我想着，可是没有硬说。  
“别管我。”  
他转过话题继续说，  
“你为什么一个人来这里?连招呼都不打。”  
“查尔斯总是想隐藏自己，当我说也要见别的男人时，他告诉了我真相。”  
惊喜!   
我好不容易忍住了想大声喊叫的念头。  
似乎受到打击的凯斯的脸逐渐扭曲了。我在想他会不会生气，但他却咬牙切齿道：  
“你还想见别的人吗?”  
“嗯”  
我若无其事地回答了一再重复我的话的凯斯。瞬间僵住的凯斯眯起了眼睛。“是吗?”  
他愣愣地嘟囔着，像个笑话似地重复着。  
“嗯。”  
我这次也顺从地点了点头。  
"哈！"凯斯先生大叫起来，吸了口气。是不是我太过分了，但话已经说出口了。人没有受伤就没什么可怕的。我这样想着。  
“我要是对你撒谎，只要编一个谎言就够了，跟我对你说实话，有什么不同?”（ps，延雨的意思是：不管说不说实话，他都可能见过其他男人）  
凯斯看起来哑口无言。他抬头望天，再也没有说话。他紧抿着嘴唇，举起双手，举向天空，仰望天空，俯视下方，突然举起酒瓶。我默默地看着他把香槟之类像啤酒一样，从瓶子里倒进酒杯里的情景。  
一杯酒喝完了，他心里似乎好受了些。  
我悄悄忠告道：  
“没有必要一定要躲在这样的地方。你喝了多少酒?”  
凯斯用锋利的目光看着我。  
“我从别人那里听说了。”  
他稀里糊涂地应付着，低声大骂起来。  
“过去的事了。”  
“你现在也喝。”  
“这个……”  
凯斯本想说点什么，但最终还是放弃了。我看出他把想说的话吞咽下去了。  
“如果不醉，你难受得无法忍受吗?”  
他这回也没说话。我突然感到心中有一处空白。  
“你一个人忍耐，就像个傻瓜。”  
凯斯叹了口气，捋了捋头发。他突然显得疲惫不堪。  
“好吧，我要再次向你散发信息素，让你哭泣吗?”  
意外的话使我吃了一惊。凯斯继续嘲讽着。  
“如果你再次让我吃苦头并逃跑，那我就需要再抓住你一次。不是吗?”  
啊，突然醒悟过来。这个男人在害怕吗?  
这是我在凯斯身上从来没有感受过的感情。他总是嘲笑别人，不掩饰自己的蔑视，冷嘲热讽，随意践踏别人  
" ……如果我讨厌到这种程度，我就不会来这里。”  
我那平静的声音，使他发出冷笑。  
“你会抛弃我。”  
他为什么这样说呢?  
" ……你了解我吗?先抛弃我的不是你吗？”  
当凯斯皱着眉头听指责他时，他沉默了片刻。有奇怪的海浪声飘到耳边。凯斯开口了。巨浪不时地拍打着宅下的岩石。他那凝重的声音在那之后才传到我的耳中。  
“我没有丢弃。”  
“你只是不承认，以为我们是两性伴侣。”  
“哈”，凯斯叹息道。  
“我是遭到报应了吧？”  
我只是睁大了眼睛，凯斯苦笑了一下。仿佛已经都知道。  
“我无法标记你。”  
" . . . . . . "  
“你不爱我了，你会离开我的”  
他严肃地说。  
我离开后，凯斯会在永远的孤独中疯掉。  
就像我那样。  
我开了口：  
“是的，我恨死你了。”  
声音平静，他没有说话。我接着说下去：  
“我有过想要杀了你的时候，也有过因为憎恶你而哭泣的时候，更有因为受伤而再也不想见你的时候。与其让自己的真心被践踏，倒不如自己一个人好。”  
我凝视着凯斯的脸。  
“但是，那又怎么样?”  
凯斯踌躇不前。我悄悄地加了一句，  
“那不是爱吗。”  
他仍然没有说话。海浪的声音隐约传来。  
“痛了又痛，伤了又伤。然后亲吻，和好。再次告白，让彼此不再孤单。如果这不是爱情，那爱情到底是什么?”  
“……”  
“你到底在害怕什么?”  
我的声音细微地晃动。  
尽管如此伤痛和痛苦，但我从未停止过这份爱。我用掺杂着感情的声音喊了出来：  
"你为什么总想逃跑? "  
凯斯咬了咬他的嘴唇。在张嘴的一刹那，发出了一阵叹息。  
他欲言又止，嘴唇张开又闭合。我等待着他。凯斯终于坦白了：  
“我爱你。”  
凯斯端正的脸扭曲了，好像要像那天一样哭泣。  
"我能展示给你的只有钱。但是我不能把爱全部表达出来。"  
最后他还是用双手捂住了脸。  
“求你了，我怕你不再爱我了。”  
我只是看着他。凯斯的感情原封不动地渗入了我的内心。他和我都是一个人。相爱的原因只有一个，我们都试图弥补对方的孤独。  
我抬脚，一步一步走近他。为了不再孤单。我轻轻地拽下他的手。他知道我走近，因为感受到了我的信息素。  
“你要我相信你吗?”  
凯斯的眼神摇曳了。我低声细语道：  
“那你就刻个标记吧。”  
我感到自己握住的手抖了一下。我继续说：  
“如果你真的爱我，请证明一下，反复刻下你的标记。”  
到最后，对依然不说话的他，我不屑一顾地笑了笑。  
“或者说，你这个吝啬鬼，不想给我你的标记？”  
凯斯的表情立刻变得严肃起来。  
"你别再对我说我是个吝啬鬼了。"  
“不试试吗？”  
我挑衅着他，但是他却不敢轻易碰我。我热情的引诱着他，他却用恐惧的眼神盯着我的耳朵。终于，我开口了：  
“你不爱我也没关系。”  
“不管怎样，这都无关紧要。”  
突然眼角发热，我喘着粗气坦白了：  
“因为我爱你。”  
凯斯沉默了好一阵子，只是盯着我。他终于开口了，这是我有生以来第一次听到如此颤抖的声音。  
“我该怎么做你才会相信我?”  
他的脸因绝望而扭曲了。  
“神啊，只要你再爱我，我什么都能做到……”  
我凝视着他因充血而变红的眼睛，说道：“标记我吧！”  
大脑被信息素浸透后，快感也随之增加。凯斯的眼睛瞬间变成了金色，然后又变成了紫色。  
凯斯向我走来，我不禁闭上了眼睛。凯斯紧张地摸索着，但没有停下来。  
“哈，哈，哈，哈，哈…”  
呼吸声和呻吟声混杂在一起。我着急地抚摸着凯斯，把舌头移到他的脸颊上，耳朵上，嘴里，接着就是亲吻，我将舌头使劲的塞进他嘴里。  
凯斯在纠缠中脱掉了我的裤子。虽然只是露出臀部，但凯斯马上抓住了我的大腿，摸索了起来。  
“啊……”  
终于，当他粗大的手指顺着臀部找到我艳红的穴口时，我撒娇般的长长呻吟了一声。  
“延雨。”  
他喊着我的名字。我的呼吸又快又激动。  
理智在渐渐消失，周围的空气中都是信息素。随着一次次的呼吸，我的理智彻底消失了  
“我爱你就行。”  
我偷偷地在他的脖颈间说着悄悄话。  
凯斯粗鲁的亲吻着我的嘴唇。我闭上眼睛，竭力拥抱他。  
“延雨。”  
凯斯张嘴，喊着我的名字。揉、咬、吸。我搂着他，他解开了我的衬衫，然后发疯似地摸索着。凯斯朝我扑过来，我没能抵住他的重量，双双倒在地板上。  
“啊～”  
深深的叹息从喉咙里迸发出来。我沉浸在他的信息素中。这股甜蜜的香气，这股喜悦的感觉顺着我的血管流去。下面是他滚烫的阴茎，我似乎要与他融为一体了。  
我急忙抱住凯斯，在他脖子上细碎的吻着。呼吸间满满都是信息素的味道，我和他的信息素交融在了一起。  
因为我太激动，太想要这个男人，更想深陷入这个男人的怀抱。  
所以整个身体都融化在这信息素里了。  
整个身体只为凯斯而燃烧，下面湿透了，想要他更进一步。我恨不得把这个男人全部占为己有。  
我发现凯斯的理性正逐渐消失。眼珠变成金黄色的时间似乎越来越长，金黄色的眼睛闪烁着奇异的光。凯斯抓住我的臀部，将手指伸入穴中。  
粗大的手指伸入我的下面，在内壁上胡乱搅打。  
每当凯斯的手指增加时，我感到紧迫又渴望更多。他急着向里扩张，但脸却绷了起来。  
" 唔……”  
凯斯从他紧闭的牙关中泄出一丝呻吟。因为过分张开的穴口，我不由自主地紧张起来，不巧碰到了他勃起的阴茎。

“啊……哈，啊…唔…我要……”  
我呻吟不止，断断续续地扭了扭腰。他疯狂地磨蹭着我的身体，掏出了他的阴茎。  
“天哪，来吧!”  
凯斯紧紧地抱住了我。他很快便找到了穴口，狠狠撞了进去。我不由发出一声惊叫，开始痉挛起来。  
我要高潮了。一股火辣辣的感觉传遍全身。我张开嘴，但发不出声音。霎时间精神恍惚。想起第一次闻到信息素的时候，虽然是在事情发生之前，但相似的脱力感传遍了我整个身心。我感到疲倦，半睁着眼。  
凯斯看着我，准确地说是我的耳朵。从他的表情中我可以看出一切。  
他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但是最后什么都没有说，终于，他对我表白了。  
“我爱你。”  
我的眼睛濡湿了，  
" ……很久以前就爱了。”  
我微微一笑，用手摸了摸他的脸，找到凯斯的嘴唇，疯狂地亲吻着。  
我静静地抚摸着他，窃窃私语道：  
“你是我的alpha”  
“啊……?”  
我不由得惊叫起来。他笨拙地吻着我，好像要把我撕碎一般。我喘着粗气，却怎么也镇定不下来。  
我身体灼烧着，腹部绞痛，全身颤抖，难以抑制激情。  
啊，怎么办啊？嘴唇又开始剧烈地交缠起来，他开始在我下面横冲直撞，用嘴唇亲吻着我的脸颊，额头，耳朵……  
“唔…”耳边传来闷哼声，他俯下了身子，狠狠插入我的生殖腔里，迅速成结，射了进来，好像要把我填满似的。  
之后，他开始咬我的嘴唇、脖子、肩膀、乳头……我浑身上下都被他咬了个遍。  
除了耳朵，  
凯斯即使失去了理智，也没有碰我的耳朵。就像本能地避开它一样。  
我标记似地咬他的耳朵。当我把牙齿放在我留下的标记上时，凯伊斯兴奋得屏住了呼吸。  
“啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊?”  
此后，他的插队变得异常激烈。每当凯斯进入时，我就像呼吸一样不断发出呻吟。他太快，太深，太粗，填满肚子的火热阴茎粗暴地将我向下压。  
我只是呻吟着。虽然下方火辣辣地疼了起来，但后穴里还是一个劲儿地缠着他。  
曾经如此贪婪地渴望过吗?  
我用力地拥抱他。  
凯斯转过脸来亲了亲我的脸，张开他的嘴，粗暴地咬住了我的耳朵，颤抖着身子向我恳求。  
好像暂时失去了知觉一般。  
我睁开眼睛，看到凯斯正不停的进出着我的下面。四周充满了浓烈的信息素。  
啊，那双金黄色的眼睛看着我，欲望将他包裹了起来。  
基斯再也没有理性了，只是不停地嵌入，嵌入，嵌入  
像那天一样，硕大的生殖器在我体内冲撞。肚子胀得像要破了似的。  
但我却吞下呻吟，更加用力地抱住了他。  
想要更多，更深，更完整的拥有他。  
——————分割线————————  
远处传来波涛声。  
我突然感到有些冷，蜷缩起身子寻找温暖。感受到了温暖的体温，我紧贴了身子。  
鼻间是甜美的香气，我感到十分舒适。深深的吸了一口气，柔和甜美的香气让我安心的同时，也让我热血沸腾。我紧紧地拥抱着男人那结实的身体，一直做到很晚。  
—————又是分割线——————  
“……唔？”  
我疲倦地睁开眼睛，陌生的风景映入眼帘。用木头做成的栏杆，远方的海平线，偶尔喷出的呼吸，无边的波涛声，还有与我入睡的男人……  
凯斯。  
我悄悄地站起来，端详着他的脸。连续两天散发信息素的男人在发情结束后立即陷入沉睡。  
我久久地凝视着他那深沉而平静的呼吸着的脸。  
就这么静静的看着。  
蓦然想起往事，悄然露出微笑。  
性爱后从不和别人睡觉的男人，只有在我身边才睡得这么熟。  
我俯视着他，小心地低下了头。“啾”，轻轻的，我轻吻他的嘴唇。凯斯没有醒来。  
虽然想起身吃点什么，但是累得要死。下面一直火辣辣的发烫，可以想象那个地方红肿的程度有多严重。  
肚子里也是火辣辣的。在还没有完全关闭的穴口，凯斯射出的大量精液和我的体液混合在一起，在呼吸的时候一点点地流出来。随着臀部内侧湿润的感觉，我感到既害羞，又非常高兴。再次搂着凯斯，悄悄咬住了他的耳朵。规律的心跳声像波浪声一样让我安心。我闭上眼睛又睡着了。


End file.
